Stay with Me
by oatsandroses
Summary: It started out as an innocent conversation between two friends that unexpectedly escalated into something more by the cause of one simple kiss. Stefan wants more but Bonnie is more concerned about her friends happiness instead of her own. STEFONNIE SMUT
1. Stay with Me

**A/N: This is just a Stefonnie smut 2 part-shot. I'm working on another story and this idea came to me so enjoy!**

"Stefan we shouldn't,"

She's said that many times before and she almost meant it every time it slipped out of her mouth.

They never meant for this to happen, but it did and they neither of them did anything to stop it.

Stefan came over talking about his breakup with Elena and before any one of then knew it they were rolling around on the floor.

_"It's going to be okay Stefan, who knows, maybe you'll find someone else?" Bonnie was surprised when Stefan was the one knocking on her door, she assumed that he was in need of a spell but when he told her the news she was surprised. She knew that Elena was bouncing between brothers, but honestly never thought that she would choose Damon instead of Stefan. _

_"Yeah, maybe you're right." He downed a shot._

_Stefan wasn't planning on talking to Bonnie about this, he wasn't planning on talking to anyone. When Elena confessed her love for Damon to him he hopped on his motorcycle and just drove without any destination in mind. Surprisingly, he ended up at Bonnie's and she let him inside. The more he talked about it, the more she could see the hurt in his eyes so she wanted to relieve him of that a little by pouring some shots not seeing anything wrong with that. _

_"Who needs Elena anyway?" Bonnie jokingly said as she raised the shot glass_

_"Right," he laughed, "who needs her?" The made a toast and Bonnie shook her head laughing while Stefan gazed at her taking in her beauty._

_He's always thought that Bonnie was beautiful but Elena always had his heart so he never looked at her as more than a friend, but being "free" of Elena's love he saw her in a new light. _

_Her emerald eyes shining when she smiles, her pearly teeth and smooth caramel skin and chocolate locks flowing down to her mid-back and her laugh was something that he could listen to all day. Suddenly he wanted to touch her, he wanted to feel her against him. Switching his view from her eyes, he moved to her lips and licked his in anticipation. Without warning he closed the space between them and kissed her like he's always wanted to do. When he realized what he was doing, he pulled away,_

_"Wow, I'm sorry I just…" He struggled to find the right words_

_Bonnie wanted to be angry with him but the feeling that she was getting in her stomach were sending all the reminders of how she felt for him. When she first saw him at school it was no surprise that he went for Elena but she's always had a crush on the younger Salvatore. _

_Going against all instincts she kissed him missing his lips on hers and he responded quickly. Clothes were being torn off and tossed behind the couch separating their lips only when necessary. Stefan's body was on hers as he thrusts himself in and out of her capturing her every moan in his mouth. The couch was too small for their kind of love and the bedroom was too far away at the moment so the floor was next in line and neither of them complained about it._

This continued for about a month but then Elena decided that she wanted him back. He was going to say no and that he moved on, but when he talked to Bonnie she talked him into getting back with Elena.

He hated that she always put Elena's life and feelings before her own but no matter what he said, she wouldn't change her mind. The next day it was back to Stefan and Elena and he tried to be happy but every time he looked at Bonnie he knew that he would never be happy in the relationship.

Weeks had gone by and they needed a spell done and Bonnie being the only witch they knew, made her way to the boardinghouse.

She didn't bother asking what the spell was needed for not really giving a damn, she just wanted to get in and get out. She would admit that seeing Stefan and Elena together broke her heart in more ways than one, but Elena was happy and that's what mattered. She would also admit that it did suck that she would put Elena's happiness before her own, but she knew that if the roles were switched that she'd do the same thing for her (at least that's what she likes to believe).

Stefan of all people opened the door and she couldn't look him in the eye knowing the look that she would get. She brushed past him without a word and walked to the living room where Damon stood.

"So what do I need to do?" She folded her arms addressing Damon.

"Well hello to you too witchy"

She looked past him rolling her eyes, and noticed Elena sitting on the couch and she smiled at her.

They all stood around Bonnie as she performed the spell in front of the wooden table where she placed a bowl that was soon lit with fire just seconds into the spell. Stefan shifted feeling a hardening in his pants and he looked in the corner of his eyes seeing if anyone noticed. Something about Bonnie doing a spell turned him on, he didn't know why but seeing her in her element really did something to him. His eyes returned to Bonnie as she completed the spell and opened her eyes for them to be stuck in a staring match. Bonnie broke away not wanting any suspicion to surface,

"It's done," she spoke to Damon, "now if you'll excuse me, see you at school Elena"

Elena nodded and she turned away walking out of the door.

* * *

It's been an hour and a half since she's been home and she heard knocks on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone since her friends never visited her unless they needed something, and since she just preformed a spell she wasn't so excited to see what else they wanted.

Peeking through the blinds she knew that she would be in trouble, "Stefan" she opened the door.

"Bonnie"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with El-"

"Don't," he cut her off, "don't do that." He stepped inside and cupped her face in his hands, "You know exactly where I want to be – where I should be and that's with you."

She stared into his eyes and she couldn't stop her hands moving up to cover his. She closed her eyes as he brought his forehead to hers before he covered her lips with his. Bonnie was being stubborn by not granting his tongue access so he did the one thing that he knew would make her open her mouth. Bonnie gasped and Stefan grinned in satisfaction as he grabbed her ass and hauled her over to her bedroom; a place where they've never done it before.

They were always too quick to make it up the stairs and neither of them complained about it, but Stefan wanted Bonnie to know how he felt and he couldn't think of another place to do it besides the spot where she rests her head at night. He wanted her to smell their sex and think about it over again until she snaps and makes an appearance at his house.

He throws her on the bed and covers her body with his, fitting together like puzzle pieces. He doesn't go for her lips; he starts at her neck which he knew was her special spot. His tongue traced a line along her neck and he blew on the wet area making goose bumps cover her body. He continued this ministration until he felt her hips grind against him letting her feel the bulge in his pants. He was caught off guard when he noticed that he was on his back but figured that she used her powers to switch positions. He looked up at her and she gave him a wicked smile before attacking his lips. She started her grinding again and he let a moan escaped his lips. His hands slid up the sides of her shirt and he massaged her laced covered breast. This time Bonnie was the one to moan. He turned them over and pulled the rest of her shirt over her arms and nibbled on the side of her breasts as he un-latched the clasp in the back.

Her hands where in his hair scratching his scalp in pleasure. She started her grinning again and realized that he was wearing too much clothing. Her hands found the hem of his shirt and she pulled it over his abs and chest, he sat up so he could pull the rest of the shirt off his skin. She flipped them over again and unbuttoned his jeans and slid a hand inside his underwear

"babe" he moaned

She pulled his jeans along with his boxers down still continuing with her movement. He pulled her up to capture her lips hungrily, flipped them over and slid into her. He started out slow knowing that this would be her first time with someone in weeks, but when she begged for faster movement he was glad to comply. His pumping turned into pounding and her cries filled the room. He felt her tightening against him which encouraged him to go faster. He felt her trembling knowing that she would soon reach her climax so he stuck his fangs into her and let the liquid flow through his body making him feel electrified. He sealed her wounds with his saliva and watched her finish out her orgasm. He started pounding into her ruthlessly until his juices shot up to her vagina.

Panting filled the room and Stefan smiled against her skin knowing that she's been what he was missing. A heavy load lifted from his shoulders and he finally felt like himself again and she was the cause of it. He rolled them over so that her bare body was on his and pulled the sheets over them. She rested her ear on his heart and he traced circles on her back.

"Stay with me."

She looked up from her position and looked at him questionably, "What?"

"Be mine Bonnie, I need you in my life I want you to stay with me."

"But Elena I-"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and sat up looking into her eyes, "_Fuck Elena_, fuck this town, fuck everything I don't care as long as you're with me no one else matters-nothing matters."

"She's my best friend"

"Which is exactly why she will want you to be happy and if Elena is the one thing stopping you from being with me then let's just go somewhere else, move away."

"You really mean that?"

"I do"

She had love in her eyes staring at him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in such a demanding force that he was hard like a rock. He picked her up and slid her down his shaft with his hands on her hips controlling all movement. He didn't pick up the pace even to Bonnie's request he wanted to savor the feeling of her walls against him, how she would tighten around him sending pleasure throughout his entire body, how her bare skin turned into silk against his touch.

The next day the couple set out, they didn't tell anyone where they were going or that they were leaving at all. Stefan had broken things up with Elena just before he went to Bonnie's house and pack the truck. For the first time in a while Bonnie could say that she was actually happy and the same goes for Stefan.


	2. Part 2

She's trapped between the bricked wall and his body in a cold night in Chicago. She feels his hands travel down the side of her body then stop at her ass. He groans in her mouth as she slides her bent leg in between his legs and moved it along the length his inner thigh.

"Get a room" a man said walking past them to get to his hotel room.

They didn't mind. That was the thrill of their relationship, they were happy, and they didn't care about people seeing them in their most intimate moments, it kept things exciting between the two.

They however followed the guy's advice to get a room. Stefan reached his hand out and grabbed ahold of their hotel door knob and pushed open the door to slide them in and she pushed the door closed behind her. Her back was on the bed in seconds and Stefan started attacking her lips until she pulled away in need of air.

His kisses trailed down her arms until he reached the hem of her shirt. He slid the black shirt up her toned stomach and placed kisses on the exposed skin. She ached her back to him as he pulled the shirt from under her back making it easier for him to take off. He stopped all movements when he reached her breast.

The shirt already had a deep neckline which made him want to never leave in the first place when she announced that she was ready for dinner. When she stepped out of the bathroom to show her attire he couldn't help his slithering eyes as they studied every inch of her. He already felt a tightening in his pants and he couldn't stop the groan that left his lips. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist before testing out how good her backside felt in the jeans she was wearing. He growled in her ear before placing a kiss on the shell of it. An hour filled with food and laughter later, they were both naked on top of the sheets.

Stefan was pounding into her loving every yell of pleasure that she screamed. He loved the sound of his name mixed with her staggered breath, he brought his face to hers and kissed her again as she turned them over. His hands went for her boobs as she rode him and this time he was the one speaking pleasure.

Bonnie was glad that she could please Stefan as well as he does her. When they first got together she didn't have a lot of experience which she was okay with, but when she and Stefan suddenly happened she let him do all the work. Now with many motels later, she was on top enjoying the look on his face when she tightened her walls against him.

She placed a hand on his lower abs for support as she rode him at a steady pace. He placed his hands on her hips to now control her movement squeezing tightly making sure to leave a bruise on her skin, marking his territory. She rides him a little longer then Stefan takes her to the missionary position, hammering into her and her body shook telling them that her release was near. He stopped his pounding and slowly slid in and out of her like he would when they had a long day but still wanted to make love.

Her legs wrap around his waist as he speeds up sending her to euphoria as she orgasms. Hearing his name in the cry of pleasure and watching as her eyes close tightly and her skin have a glow to her, he started ramming into her; balls deep feeling his own release come.

Panting fills the air as Stefan rolls to the side of her seeing sprinkles of sweat around her hair line. He kissed her cheek and she turned her head to face him with a smile on her face.

"Come here" he held out his arms

Stefan sat up and grabbed his shirt from the floor helping her put it on and he placed her in his lap. Her head rested against his chest and his hands were moving up and down the length if her arm. She looked up and kissed him, the kiss lasted longer than she expected but she wasn't complaining.

"Where to next Mr. Salvatore?"

"Anywhere you want to go, we have a large world to explore Miss. Bennett."


	3. Part 3

**In honor of Stefonnie week and you all wanting me to write more, I decided to write a few more parts...**

* * *

It was cliché and they both would admit it but it was a romantic place. Paris.

The city of love.

They wouldn't consider what they shared between them love, but they were getting there and this city definitely pushed them towards it. There were too many sites to go unseen even in the mist of arousal flowing off both of them and whenever they were able to make it out the door, they would hold hands and walk the streets.

It was summertime in Paris which meant less clothing on Bonnie's part and more controlling on Stefan's. He didn't know how they made it out the door sometimes. She was wearing the shortest shorts that he's ever seen; he was sure that it was illegal to show that much skin without a little bump and grind beforehand. She paired the shorts with a cheetah print tank top causing her breasts to look fantastic against the fitting top. He gave her a look over and immediately his hands were on her waist and his lust filled eyes were staring into hers.

"Now what did I tell you about showing too much skin in public?"

"I don't know I must have tuned you out." She smirked.

"Then I guess that I'll have to teach you a lesson then."

Without warning Stefan's lips were on hers and his hands gripped her ass as his hauled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He sat on the edge of the bed and continued to attack her lips and feel her hands go under his shirt.

"No no no" he moved her hands from under his shirt to place them around his neck. He meant when he said that he was going to teach her a lesson and as much as he wanted to jump into it, it was much more fun watching her whine.

His fingers scratched her scalp as he pulled her in closer before removing his lips from hers and placing them on her neck. It was Stefan's turn for his hands to travel up her stomach as he pulled the shirt off her skin. He stared down at her breast that were halfway covered in a nude colored bra, and he motor boated her causing her to laugh tilting her head back. He unclasped the bra and tossed it down on the floor by his feet. He massaged her breast while taking his mouth to hers kissing her passionately.

Bonnie was soon completely naked and Stefan was fully clothed occasionally moving her hands away from sliding up his shirt

"Stefan" she whined. He had more will power than she thought and it was driving her insane. She could feel him rock hard beneath her but no matter what she did he wouldn't let her take control. She thought back thinking about what made him tick and she smiled in the kiss coming to a realization.

She pulled away from the kiss and purred in his ear. She heard a groan escape his mouth and she kissed his ear. Her back was now flatly on the bed and she smiled when he removed the shirt from his skin. Her fingers raked his chest and abs and her nails scratched his back when their lips met. Without warning he slid into her and she wondered when he even took his pants off but the conclusion of vampire speed came to her.

Moans of pleasure filled the hotel room and their bodies moved with each other's. Stefan sunk his fangs into the crook of her neck and it triggers her release. He sped up his rhythm feeling his own coming on. He buried his head beside hers and filled her up with his juices.

They were cuddled up under the sheets with Bonnie resting her head in his chest and his hands were playing with her hair.

"We're never going to leave are we?" She looked up at him.


	4. Part 4

**A/N: This chapter/part is different from the rest. If you don't know I'm working on a short story titled "Sway" and I made it rated T b/c I wanted it to be different from the rest. But in that story I hinted a sex scene and since you all want me to continue this I'm writing what happened here. Hopefully this all makes sense, but anyway enjoy. **

**P.S. This scene is from chapter 2**

* * *

The whole drive to his place he couldn't hear anything but his sexy girlfriend sucking on that red ring pop. Not even the music blasting through the speakers could help him. He could tell that she was teasing him; he could see her through the corner of his eye, her staring at him and leaning in closer to his ear making sure that he heard her.

A growl passes his lip and Bonnie grows a smile on her face knowing that she's got him right where she wants him. All the nights and sometimes mornings and maybe even afternoons, that they spent together in bed, he had always been gentle with her by making love to her. She knew that there was another side to him, she admired him being sweet with her, but it has been a while since she's gotten a good fuck. And she knew that Stefan was fully capable of providing that for her.

Like always when they pulled up to his place, he opened the door for her. She walked ahead and he enjoyed the view from behind. She strolled in and headed upstairs to his room like she owned the place.

When she reached his door she felt herself pressed up against it. She smiled when his breath hit her neck and soon felt his lips trailing up it, and his hands around her waist pulling her in closer to his groin. She turned around in his arms and kissed his lips softly fiddling with the door knob. Once the door was opened she traded spots with Stefan so that she was the one leading him to the bed.

Stefan was walking backwards staring into her lust filled eyes and would occasionally stumble when she would push his hand away when he would attempt to grab her.

She pushed his shoulders back and he fell on the bed. Bonnie removed her dress pulling it over her head showing him her red lace attire. He would've liked nothing more than to drag her down on the bed, but she wanted to take the lead so he let her.

She pulled him up by the collar and straddled his lap. Her fingers ran through his hair and she hissed when she felt a poking on her thigh. She let him steal a few kisses then she pulled his head back to whisper in his ear,

"Fuck. Me."

Stefan wasted no time before he started attacking her lips. He removed the shirt from his skin with Bonnie's help and he unclasped her bra tossing it to the side. He massaged her breast while flipping them over so now her back was on the bed.

His head descends down pressing kisses against her smooth skin and he stops at her hip. He stares into her eyes as he slides his hands down her lace panties and maneuvers them down her legs. His head bends down and presses kisses on her inner thighs. He stops to inhale her sent and he exhales in pure euphoria. He licks her center and Bonnie's breath hitches and she clutching on to the sheets as his tongue works its way in and out of her.

He grabs a hold of her legs and brings them on his shoulder and in moves in and out of her. She thanks her lucky stars that she's a cheerleader otherwise the move would have left her legs sore for days.

His movement picks up and her breath hitches again once he hits that special spot and he continues to hit it as he picks up his speed.

Her legs are wrapped around his waist as she coats his shaft with her juices as her back arches in pleasure. Stefan continues his pounding until his back stiffens and he fills her up.

She was surprised when he kept going, but she certainly was mad at it. She managed to flip them over and she rode him with force. Her walls tightened around him and his mouth slightly opened enjoying the feel.

She's on her back again and their hips are meeting together quickly.

Bonnie has found her addiction and Stefan has found his.

**A/N: I hope that you liked and also have a merry Christmas! If I don't update before have an awesome new years! XO**


End file.
